Footbot
There are decent soldiers. There are intelligent soliders. There are competent, efficient, useful soldiers. These soldiers are the cornerstone of a successful and formidable army. Footbot...is not one of these soliders. Why he joined the Shockbot Corps in the first place is beyond anyone who knows him, and the reasons for that are numerous: he's polite, he's dim-witted, and above all else, he's just incompetent. If there's one thing he's good at, it's being agile. His quick-footing and reflexes are capable of propelling him to great heights using his Leap of Faith ability. Once up above, his smoke bombs and Shock-Rockets are perfect for bringing death from above to his enemies. Character Bio Backstory "There are decent soldiers. There are intelligent soliders. There are competent, efficient, useful soldiers. These soldiers are the cornerstone of a successful and formidable army. Footbot...is not one of these soliders. Why he joined the Shockbot Corps in the first place is beyond anyone who knows him, and the reasons for that are numerous: he's polite, he's dim-witted, and above all else, he's just incompetent." Stats ''Minion Warfare'' *'Height:' 5'4" *'Weight:' 130lbs *'Likes:' Sarge, his "friends", board games *'Dislikes:' Min-yuns, Training Camps, bedtimes *'Relationships:' His superior Sarge and "best friend" *'Fears:' The closet, the dark, Doc, Zoom *'Skills:' Jumping, coloring within the lines, tying his shoes Relevant Statisitcs Basic Strategy *Reach high areas and rooftops with the Leap of Faith ability. *Throw Smoke Bombs to obscure the vision of your enemies and hinder their abilities. *Launch Shock-Rockets to take out camping Chuckies and Minion Summons. Character Variants Attacks and Abilities Primary Attacks Secondary Attack Primary Abilities Secondary Abilities Upgrades Extra Cartridges Increases the maximum ammo count of the Rivet Pistol Fast Reload Decreases the reload time of Rivet Pistol Titanium Rivets Increases the damage output of Rivet Pistol Cosmetic Accessories Main article: List of Footbot Accessories Footbot's four customizable slots are: *'Helmet '- The helmet on Footbot's head *'Eye '- Footbot's eye *'Sash '- The bandolier that Footbot wears *'Boots '- Footbot's boots Taunts #TBA---(TBA) #TBA---(TBA) #TBA---(TBA) #TBA---(TBA) #TBA---(TBA) #TBA---(TBA) #TBA---(TBA) #TBA---(TBA) #TBA---(TBA) #TBA---(TBA) Achievements Main article: Footbot Achievements *'Number of Achievements:' ?? Quotes *'When Spawning/Respawning:' **''"Well, g-o-l-l-y!"'' **''"Surprise, surprise, surprise!"'' **''"Let's get them there Min-yuns."'' *'When Low on Health:' **''"Shame, shame, shame..."'' **''"Ouch, this smarts!"'' **''"Mayday, mayday!"'' *'When Scoring a Kill:' **''"Shazam!"'' **''"Well, gadzooks, Sarge!"'' **''"Take that, you Min-yun."'' **''"Better call a may-dec!"'' *'When using Leap of Faith' **''"Boing!"'' **''"Gadzooks!"'' **''"Into the blue sky!"'' *'After Dominating a Cannot:' **'''"Nice helmet, feller. Where'd you get it?" **''"Sorry bout' your cannon, mister."'' **''"Don't take it personally, now ya hear?"'' *'''After Dominating a Chomper: **'"Eat dirt, mister!" **''"Sarge is gunna be so prouda me!"'' **''"Gadzooks, those were big teeth!"'' *'After Dominating a Chucky:' **''"I thought squirrels were supposed to be cute!"'' **''"Ouch, that acorn hurt!"'' **''"Chucky is a dumb, campin' meanie!"'' *'After Dominating a Clod:' **''"Wow, I blew up a rock! I'm like that super guy!"'' **''"Man, that was in-tents."'' **''"I'm sorry bout' yer gun, mister."'' *'After Dominating a Snerlin:' **'"Please don't haunt me!" **''"Aww, I wanted to see a magic trick!"'' **''"Avada kedavra, bird-brain!"'' *'After Dominating a Krackle:' **''"I'm tellin' Sarge you said that!"'' **''"Yer a big meanie head!"'' **''"That's what you get, you bully!"'' Trivia *Footbot's Minion counterpart is the Cannot. *Footbot's voice is inspired by Gomer Pyle. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Goop (Series) Category:Toshiko Games Category:Minion Warfare Category:Minion Warfare Characters